


Intermezzo

by natsume553



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, Fanfiction, Humor, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsume553/pseuds/natsume553
Summary: A victim of fanfiction





	Intermezzo

"Yaaaak!!!!!"

Drap Drap Drap Pletak

"Ige mwoyaaaaa!"

 

"Aish auw baby!"

Minho mengelus jidatnya yang mendapat hadiah pukulan tiba-tiba dari sang kekasih pujaan hati *eaaa* Lee Taemin

"Ige! ige mwoya!!!!! kenapa berteriak hah?"

Taemin memasang ekspresi menyeramkannya yang imut,tangan kirinya diletakkan dipinggang sementara tangan kanannya menunjuk kedap kedip layar komputer yang ada di dorm mereka.

"hehehe ige.......lihat saja sendiri love~"

Minho tersenyum penuh arti sembari mendorong tubuh ramping taemin supaya bisa melihat apa yang ada didalam komputer tersebut dengan jelas

beberapa menit kemudian hanya keheningan yang tercipta didalam ruangan tersebut

hingga......

"Ige...... ige......"

Brakk

Taemin jatuh pingsan setelah menunjuk nunjuk layar komputer tersebut lengkap dengan wajah pucat pasinya

"Yaaaaak Baby!!!! Don't leave me! aku ingin mempraktekannya baby.............."

Teriak minho histeris sambil menggoncang goncang tubuh kurus taeminnya.

menyisakan kedap kedip layar komputer yang terabaikan dengan sebuah tulisan besar diawal paragrafnya....................

 

Title : Eat me up baby

Cast : 2min

Author : My2minOtp

Genre : Romance hot hot summer

Length : One shot

Rating : NC 21+ blablabnblabla..................

 

END


End file.
